Pills
by Fball
Summary: Zack hates Maddie after she...
1. Chapter 1

Zack pushed Cody out of the way and headed towards the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and collapsed on the floor. He began to shudder violently. He raised his head just enough to reach the toilets seat and ejected the contents of his stomach.

"Fuck." he muttered, grabbing a razor that he used earlier to shave with and popping the blade out from the plastic. He lowered his voice down.

"Wrists," he said, looking at the blade. He looked at the small bag to his left. "Or sugar? Wrists."

He carefully placed the bag on the sink and slashed violently at his wrists. He felt an instant rush as the blood began to seep out. He laughed to himself.

"Jesus!" his brother called from the other side of the door. "Having a good enough time jacking off? No wonder you have such good ball handling!"

"Screw off, Fuck-Face. Go back to Elm and fuck the brains out of the little whore Maddie."

Silence from the other side of the door.

Zack propped himself up against the toilet seat and took out a small mirror from the cabinet and cleaned the blood from the razor blade. He took out a small, white asthma pill that he got from Ricky at school and began to slowly, artistically chop it to dust. He pressed the blunt side of the blade to the powder and put his head low to the dust and inhaled. There was an enjoyable burning sensation and he fell back. His mind was dizzy and he soon discovered that an hour had passed away in minutes. He finished the rest of the powder and cleaned his wounds before rolling down his sleeves of the hoodie. He stashed the mirror away and took a moment to regain control of his high just for the short walk it took him to get to his bedroom.

He passed out on his bed.

2

He awoke refreshed. It was six thirty and he quickly jumped into the shower and washed his hair. He looked at his wrists while he let the hot and relaxing water go over his head and shoulders. He decided he slashed too deeply yesterday to do it again today. In fact, he decided not to do it the entire week. Give the new wounds time to heal.

He came out of the shower. As he brushed his teeth, he noticed his nose was bleeding just a little bit. He wipe it on a tissue and made another promise not to do it again until next week.

He stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. He slipped on his ADIO shoes and walked down to open up the candy shop for Maddie. She partied too hard last night and asked Zack if he could open up for her until around seven, seven thirty.

Zack suddenly felt a burning rage, no fury, inside him. He did what he did at least twice a day; hate himself. His fucking state. He was a fucking Pharmer for the love of Jesus. And he pulled Eminem's! All because of her.

3 Flashback

_Zack walked into the lobby. He greeted a few famous people that were staying; the Amputater, 50 Cent. He finally came to the candy shop, no pun intended. And saw Maddie kissing Cody._

_He was too outraged to speak. A feeling of dread washed over him as he walked to London's room._

_Once there, and when London opened the door, Zack demanded fifty bucks._

_"Why would a do that?"_

_"Just give me the fucking money and I'll give you a job that you'll enjoy."_

_She handed him a fresh fifty and he showed her the picture he'd taken of Maddie lip-locking Cody. She squealed and started running. Zack stopped her._

_"Make her the most hated bitch in Boston, like she did to you. I want her on the fucking newspaper. Do you have anything for head aches."_

_She looked at Zack and realized his tempers roots. She showed him the bathroom and gave him two tiny pills before running to spread the news . _

_He was about to pop them when he found a razor blade. He'd seen kids at school chop up their pills and inhale. They looked so spaced afterwards. _

_He found a hand mirror and began to chop the pills. He inhaled._

_That was three years ago._

_4_

Zack waited until six forty-five to ditch the stand and walked to the Arcade to blow off some steam. He'd stolen about ten dollars from the cash register-Maddied get in trouble and possibly fired, so who cared?- and was planning on spending it all on video games.

His first game was a totally violent game. You shot everyone in site, no matter who it was. His eyes seemed to blur in front of him as he placed the quarters in. They focused again. The first was a bitch-Maddie. She an across the screen, arms extended. He shot out her leg. She fell. He shot her in the arms and stomach. She howled in pain as his stress was replaced by amusement. He finally shot her in the temple then neck. A boy scampered towards him full speed. It was Cody, his hand welding a knife. He shot out both his feet. The animation fell face down. He raised his head and drew his hand back. Zack shot the animations hands off. He finally finished it off with a head shot-middle of the forehead.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He veered around and shot at…Arwin.

"You okay there, Buddy?"

"Yeah…yeah. Just…getting some time in."

"Alright. You better leave. You might miss the bus."

Zack never spent all the money on video games.

5

Bob was concerned about Zack. He realized that Zack wasn't acting like himself. He saw the marks on his wrists and the bloody nose. He never said a thing

Zack sat down next to Sunny in class. She nibbled his left ear.

There was a shot. Ricky was in the doorway. Holding a revolver. He pointed it at Zack and screamed; "Where's my money!"

Then shot.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, this was mean to be a one shot, no pun intended. But, pretty much everybody who reviewed said 'update', eceot this ass hole:

_'This sucks. Really. I've found from reading your stories that you are a) incredibly violent, b) obsessed with rappers and c) swear for the fun of it. Your stories suck. They all do.  
And yes, this was meant to be a flame.'_

Uh…I don't know if you know this, but that's why it's rated fucking M. And yes, I said fuck. Want me to say it again? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay, that was sent by Sketchy Ghost, creator of 'Unpredictable'. I wasn't too thrilled about it, since it's written by a 11 ½ year old, but I won't flame it. -Cough, cough- What's an eleven year old doing in the big-boy section anyway. Can you even wipe your own ass? Hopefully…Anyway, I'm done. Uh…no I'm not. Give me a rating from one to ten on how you like the story. And, no, not you Sketchy What-Ever. We already know your opinion. That's why I dissed you openly. Am I gonna get flamed for that…? Shit….

1

Zack opened his eyes and stretched. Class was just about over. His teacher towered over him.

"Have a nice snooze, Mr. Martin?"

"A bed would have been better, but I guess you voice kinda lolled me to sleep. Keep talking. I was having a real good dream about airplanes, and jumping…"

Mr. Vannote laughed. He wasn't a hard ass teacher. If you can make him laugh, you can squeeze by out of trouble.

The bell rang. Zack walked out of class…and froze. Ricky was right down the hall, talking in the corner to some tall, skinny kid, trying to buy some weed, most likely. Zack walked away as quickly as possible.

2

Zack entered the Tipton and watched as Maddie leaned over and stuck her tongue im Trevor's mouth. What the fuck? he thought. He took a picture with his cell phone and walked up to London's room.

Once there, he demanded this time a hundred dollars. She obeyed and he showed her. he told her to do the same thing as last time. She clapped and ran away. She came back.

"You're nose is bleeding."

"FUCK! I mean, damn it, I thought it stopped after gym. I got hit in the face with a ball."

London seemed satisfied with this answer and walked away. Zack wiped his nose and walked after her.

3 Flashback

_Zack passed the girls restroom of the Tipton to hear sobbing. _

_"Hey, you okay?" he asked. He didn't become self-centered like he was now. The money needed to buy pills and the wrist slashing haven't happened yet._

_There was more sobbing. Zack went into the restroom to find Maddie in a stall, tears dropping to the newspaper clutched in her hand._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You're not supposed to be in here."_

_"And you're not supposed to be crying."_

_She pointed to a picture of her making out with Cody._

_"This is fake. All of it-"_

_"Yeah, fucking right!" Zack yelled. "And Bush isn't a fucking dumb ass that knows nothing about being the president!"_

_He ran out of the bathroom and into his mothers suite. he found a razor blade and began to cut at his wrists. He lost a lot of blood. He was trying to kill himself. Soon, he realized how high he had been while the wounds slowly healed._

_That's how the Eminem's came._

_That was two and a half years ago._

4

Zack went under his bed and found the BB gun. He put it straight to his head and pulled the trigger. It wasn't cocked. He'd forgotten to do that. He cocked it this time. He aimed it slowly at his head, then at a picture of Cody. He shot. The plastic pellet hit the glass frame and shattered the glass, knocking over the picture. There was a whole in Cody's forehead. Next to Zack's bed was a picture of Maddie. He shot at it multiple times. It was hung up on the wall. It finally knocked off the wall and shattered onto the floor. There was a picture of Zack in the far corner. He grabbed it and chucked it out the open window, into the park. No one screamed.

"Fucken A!" Zack cried.

He stashed the Walther P99 BB gun away and cleaned up the mess of glass. As he finished, Cody came in.

"Hey, what the hell happened here?"

"I threw a ball and it ricocheted everywhere. Sorry about the picture." Zack lied.

"That's…okay."

Secretly, Cody knew it was a lie. Later, when he looked at the picture that had lost their frames, he would notice that it was of he and Maddie. Even later, he would find the picture of Zack in the park.

5

It was finally summer vacation. Cody went to math camp, Max went to a soccer camp along with Tapeworm and Bob. Zack was alone for two weeks.

There was a knock on the door. Zack opened it. Maddie stood there, fuming,

"What the hell is the meaning o this?"

"Oh what?" Zack was honstely confused-at first.

"Of this!" she showed him the newspaper.

"Oh…you and your boyfriend…after a still going on relationship with Cody…"

"Why!"

"All's fair in love and war."

Zack shut the door on her face.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Zack locked the door and windows.

6

Zack went into the bathroom and dug out the humidifier. He found a bottle of Canadian Whisky in the 'forbidden' closet and poured it into the humidifier. He turned it on and let the alcohol mist wash over his face. He inhaled deeply, and began to feel dizzy. He inhaled some more. He passed out.

7

Lucky their mother was on tour for the Tipton. Zack sprayed some Lysol to get rid of the whiskey odor an replaced the now slightly emptier bottle back into its place. He washed out the humidifier and poured some clean water into it, then ran it to get all the alcohol out. He put everything back and sat down to watch some old cartoons he used to watch.

He laughed as Bugs Bunny said his punch line; 'Ey…waz up, Doc?" , then began to cry. It reminded him of when he was Zack, not total-mother-fucking-junkie-Zack.

He turned the TV off and went to sleep.

8

He got up and went downstairs to open the candy store for Maddie. But she was already there. He began to walk away.

"What, Zack…" Maddie called.

She chased him to the elevator. The door didn't open. Zack swore under his breath.

"I want to apologize-"

This time, Zack erupted.

"Apolagize? Three years too fucking late." he raised the sleeves of his shirt. Maddie gasped. "See these? One for every time I fucking remember October 13th, 2006." he raised the other speeve. "See these? These are for every time I wish I was dead-and fucking missed! And now, you come to say sorry? Fuck you and Cody and Trevor. In fact-" he screamed. "Fuck you all and the damned horse you rode in on! Fuck…you! And fuck these mother fucking elevators-I'm taking the damned stairs."

He began to run.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Zack ran into the room and locked the door. He dug out a pair of keys and opened another forbidden closet. It held pistol and revolver, Dad's private collection. And Dad was a felon so he couldn't have it on him so Carrie let him store them here. He took a out a large .45 and ejected the drum. It had three bullets. Zack tucked it into his jeans and began to pack. He stuffed in a couple of booze bottles, all the pills from the medication cabinet, and his razor, plus some cloths.

He changed his cloths into old-Zack cloths; baggy, dark blue jeans, a long sleeve shirt with sarcastic remarks on it, a stocking cap, and a pair of Classic Etnies. He put a pair of Arnold sunglasses and calmly walked into an elevator. As the doors closed, he saw Mr. Moseby jog into the empty suite, a worried look on his face. Zack snorted to himself, and since the elevator was empty, he spoke.

"Motha-fucken ass wipe doesn't give a shit if I was on drugs, so long as I was out of his hotel."

The doors opened and Zack walked calmly into London's Mustang.

2

London had trusted Zack with a pair of keys to everything in the hotel after the first kissy-kissy incident.

He turned on Elm and went up 4201. Nobody answered, but the door was unlocked. Zack parked two blocks away and went inside the garage. He found a large, metal tube and he filled hit with gunpowder soaked with lighter fluid. He popped a cigarette into his mouth when he finish unhooking all the gas in the house and heavily pouring gas into Maddie upstairs room.

Zack was in the window. He light the smoke and tossed the match into the room. He jumped.

A large lick of flame pressed its tongue against Zack's back, but he didn't catch fire. He jogged the two blocks to London's car and began to drive up the highway. He turned too soon. He needed some help.

3

It was night time when Zack pulled up to Ball Camp. He quickly ducked down and ran low to the girls cabin. The window was open and there was light pouring out. He jumped into the cabin.

"A boy!"

"Zack!"

Zack looked up slowly and swallowed. There were at least thirteen girls here, all ranging from ages fourteen to sixteen.

Everyone looked at Max.

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah, from my hometown."

"Max…can I talk to you…alone?"

"Sure…"

There was a giggling. Someone whispered 'So lucky.'

They walked into the cool night and stood in front the Mustang. Max knew something was wrong with her friend.

"Zack-what's wrong."

Zack slowly lift the sleeves of his shirt. Max gasped and looked at them in the cars headlight. Her finger's traced the scars, giving Zack a tickling sensation.

"I know…I know that we all promised not to…be fuck-ups…but I fucked up big time."

Zack slowly and painstakingly told her about the entire ordeal. When he finished, Max was facing the other way.

Shit, he thought. I'm such a fuck-up that she doesn't even want to look at me.

But, the clouds moved out of the way from the moon and he saw that there were two tiny steams running down her face.

"Max? Are you okay?"

She turned on him and grabbed his shoulders, pushing her face into his chest. He thought it was an attack at first, but came to realize that he was some sort of comfort for here. And he was the one that screwed up.

"Max…I'm sorry. So sorry."

"It's okay," she said, wiping her tears from her eyes and trying to regain her composer. "I just never thought…you'd be something mother-fucken stupid."

Zack smiled and leaned to her face. His lips gently pressed against her cheek for a moment, then he withdrew.

"I've gotta talk to the others," he said.

4

Zack filled in with the others that he was on rode trip. He didn't tell them of the arson or the other plan. They'd protest, get in the way.

"Just this morning, a beautiful house was burned to the ground. The house belonged to a family tied into the Tipton, the most swankiest hotel in Boston. Fire chief say's it was an arson, account of two empty gas tanks that were reported full before the fire. Maddie F. will now talk to you."

Zack turned his head slowly to the TV.

"Who do you think did this to your house."

"Zackary Martin."

Zack sprinted out the door that very second. Two big twenty year old got in the way. Zack took the revolver out. "Don't make me shoot you."

They slowly got out of the way. Zack bolted to the Mustang and revved up the engine. Before he left, he heard Bob saying, "What revolver? Zack was never here."

He smiled. Bob was dyslexic, but he could persuade with a capital Y.

5

Zack paused outside the cabin of Knock-a-Number. Even now, the name sounded weird. But in a totally different way. I mean, Knock-a-Number? Knock-Up-a-Number.

Zack pressed a lighter fluid and gun powder mix into the twenty-ounce bottle in his hand. He poured some vegetable oil on top with gasoline, then stuffed a sock into the opening. He stood outside for a moment, pondering on where he would take out.

He shivered and lit the sock. It began to burn quickly. Zack chucked it into the woods, where the dry leaves and trees quickly caught. Zack drove away.

As he drove away, he thought of what he had done. Two accounts of arson. Bon could get him out of the threat thing. But who could get him out of the drug and wrist thing?

6

Zack dialed a few numbers on the pay-phone and listened to the ring.

"Hello, Drug and Suicide Hotline."

"Yeah, I wanna report a drug user that could be picked up on Pine and 25th."

"Name, age, and gender please."

Zack swallowed and came to a quick decision.

"Zackary Martin, 16, Male. And please come quick before he gets away."

Epilogue

Yes, this is the end of the story. Very short, you might say.

Zack was picked up and went into a rehab where they counseled him into sanity and made him clean. Mr. Moseby, Carrie, Arwin, Estabon, and London made a pot for bail on Zack's two counts of arson. Maddie quit her job and get employed as a maid.

Upon arriving back from rehab two years later, London paid for ten years expenses of a suite for Zack. Zack began to date Max, but broke up quickly afterwards.

A/N: That's the story, guys. My second story that I ever finished, though it's kinda short. I just wanna thank all of you who reviewed, even if you flamed me. You helped me mold my fic into perfection. Thanks. I don't know why I had Maddie quite her job, but it was better than my other idea of her killing herself by pulling the shotgun trigger with her toe. Over and out, my homies.

-Fball

March 30, 2006 6:25 pm, Central Time


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I decided I'm gonna write a sequel for two reasons; because I wanted to, and to piss these guys off.

'Yes, you will get flamed for that, fucker. See? I can swear too. But I don't do it just for fun.

Oh and by the way, yes I can "wipe my own ass" you dickwad. I'm surprised you can, seeing as you misspelled "except."I have a feeling you're gonna keep insulting me, but I don't care, because the last time I checked I was allowed to state my opinion.' Sketchy Ghost

Well, that guy handled it better than this dude, who made me laugh a great deal. And if you're reading this, BJRose: fuck off. It's a free country. You can state your option but I can diss back, you piss ant mother fucker.

'You have problems.GO get some help.' BJRose for Chapter One

'yup so gay you suck at writeing so never try it again or die loser' BJRose for Chapter Three

Alright, before I say anymore, I just want to say that I know you guys told me to ignore these kidna people, but I do that anyway to humiliate them. I don't care if they flame me. It's a free country. But I have the right to call them: cock suckers, motha-fuckers, uncle-fuckers (I love South park, funny as Hell!), and piss ants. So…Well, I guessed that's it. Nope. here's a teaser for the next story:

'Zack fell into the bathroom and began to hyperventilate. His veins were white hot and he desperately needed something to calm him. He was too desperate. He would sniff a can of Lysol if that was what took the pain away.

And it passed. The veins were cool again and Zack could walk around without pain. He lifted himself from the ground uncertainly, then walked to his bunk and went to sleep.'

Alright, he's in rehab and he's still addicted to poor-mans cocaine.

That's it. This stories out. Bye.

-Fball

March 31, 2006 7:53 am, Central Time


End file.
